


Fallout Country

by Reefman05



Series: Fallout: The Series [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: An original story, Fallout Country, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefman05/pseuds/Reefman05
Summary: 143 years after Fallout 1, 63 years after Fallout 2, 25 years after Fallout 3, 21 years after Fallout New Vegas, 15 years after Fallout 4, and 202 years after Fallout 76 comes the story of Fallout Countries where we follow the Lone Wanderer, Sole Survivor, Courier Six and some unfamiliar and maybe familiar faces across The Wasteland that was once North America
Series: Fallout: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794157
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

War, war never changes.  
In the year 2077 the world was engulfed in nuclear fire while North American civilians took shelter in underground vaults.  
States such as Massachusetts, Nevada, and Virginia has such vaults made by Vault-Tec, they even stretched to Mexico and Canada.  
Some more remote areas had to get vaults from a smaller company that wasn’t well known such as Morningstar’s Lairs that weren’t bought because of preppers in the local towns.  
Those were the lucky ones. Vault-Tec experimented on the inhabitants of there Vaults such as Vault 96, and Vault 13. Some lived these experiments and became known as legends by the wastelanders.  
These legends wander around and around and will never be forgotten.  
They walk the wastes hoping to get a good ending to their story, but no one gets the ending they want and some things never change.


	2. The Great Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been impersonating the Lone Wanderer and somebody wants to change that

The Kanes were decent folk they ran a bar down in Kansas or what’s left of it.  
Kansas is known now as the Sunflower Wasteland for the mutated Sunflowers all over the state.  
The Kane family consists of the sister Amber and the brother John.  
Amber was the bartender and John was the guard and the best shot in the Sunflower Wasteland.  
Their bar is named ‘The Flare’ probably because of how dang bright it was but Amber’s flamethrower was more likely.  
The Radio was playing ‘That’s Life’ by some old singer, people were enjoying drinks, some were playing pool and darts.  
They were having such a good time that they didn’t notice the man in a navy blue mask walk in but it wasn’t his mask that was noticeable it was his Model 3000 Pip-Boy on his arm.  
He walked to the counter where Amber stood washing the counter top, she didn’t notice him until he said “Where’s the Hex Killer?” she looked up at him noticing the three guns he had on.  
A Anti-Material Rifle on his back, a Silenced 10mm Pistol on his side, and he was holding and a Assault Rifle in his hands more like the ones you’d find in the Capital Wasteland not the Commonwealth but she also noticed a word carved into the wood.  
‘Almodovar.’  
“The Hex Killer?” She asked pretending to be confused but she knew who it was, it was her brother John.  
The Hex was a violent tribe in Kansas that was led by a ghoul who called himself ‘Hexter’ but the first leader was another ghoul named ‘Original’ but was caught in a RadTornado years ago but resurfaced and got help from John to over throw Hexter who John ended up killing with his own sword bringing an end to 200 years of terror.  
“Don’t act dumb,” said the wanderer “Your brother’s the Hex Killer, but I’m not here to kill him I want his help.”  
She was surprised, she always thought a bounty hunter would kill him but the day she thinks it finally comes they want his help.  
“Oh, um he’s outside at the blue tube shelter.” She points out the window to a guy in a gas mask leaning against a Pulowski Preservation Shelter. “Thank you, miss.” He says than places down two Nuka-Cola Quantums. “Your... welcome?” Amber says confused while he walks out the door.  
He walks towards John and greets him with a “So your the Hex Killer?” John alarmed aims his Combat Sniper Rifle at him but the man has played this song and dance millions of times. “Relax Hex I want your help and if you shoot me I’d have wasted a lot of caps trying to find you.” The man says while he takes out a bottle whiskey and rum. “How about we talk about this over a drink.” John holsters his Sniper and takes off his mask and nods in agreement.  
In the now closed bar the man, the Hex Killer, and his sister were talking over drinks. “So you want me to kill... what’s his name again?” The man puts down his drink and with his mask down you could see his face better.  
He had bruises, scars, even a small burn mark on his face and it looked like he had just shaved. “The guys name is Kenny Butcher he’s impersonating me trying to drag my name and I want him dead.” This is where Amber asked a risky question. “Who even are you?” The man put up his mask and sighed. “Might as well tell y’all cause you’ll figure it out when you find the dude,” he started off. “I’m the Lone Wanderer.” Amber and John looked at each other and were thinking about how much trouble they’ll get in this time. “W-wai-wait!” John stuttered. “You’re the legendary Lone Wan-“ Amber cuts him off. “He has a giant 101 on his mask dumbass.” John looked at her with a annoyed face. “You were just as surprised!” They started arguing with each other for a couple seconds. “LISTEN.” The Wanderer butted in. “Let’s get some ammo and kill this guy.” John grabbed his gun and started walking towards the door.  
Couple hours later they’re walking through an old field of an old farm that popped up as ‘Butcher’s farm’ on the Wanderer’s Pip-Boy but something wasn’t right.  
There were cars outside the barn and a Vertibird in the other side of the field that looking like they got there a couple minutes ago. “Hey.” John whispered. “There’s a weird logo on that car it looks like a giant E.  
The Wanderer’s eyes went wide and looked at the car it was what he feared, the giant E that John was talking about was surrounded by stars and was grey colored. “We got to get in there NOW!” The Wanderer’s said then started bolting towards the barn and saw two soldiers standing guard with Plasma Weapons and with the same logo on the car on there hats.  
John shoot both of them before the Wanderer could. “What the hell? If you spent so much time trying to find me why did just to run in?” The Lone Wanderer looks at him still wide eyed. “I’m sorry I don’t know if you know these guys but there bad news.” John looked at the vehicles and scoffed. “Then who are they?” The Wanderer points at the bodies and says “They’re the Enclave the remnants of pre-war Amer-“ but he’s cut off by a car near them getting hit by a rocket.  
They’re both knocked back by the rocket but the car had yet to explode so the Wanderer rushed towards the Hex Killer, grabbed him and booked towards the field but some soldiers ran out and got killed from the car explosion which caused a chain reaction of the cars exploding.  
The Wanderer checked John and the glass on his gas mask broken blinding him in one eye. “Please don’t tell me that was your good eye.” The Wanderer said. “Well we’re fresh outta luck because it was.” John respond grunting in pain.  
The sound of clanking alerted both of them and looked toward the barn where a man stood in Enclave X-02 Power Armor with a rocket launcher. “Hey, hey!” John calls but the Wanderer doesn’t take his eyes of the soldier but still responds. “Yeah? You got an idea?” He asks him. “Yes! Shoot down the barrel and hit the rocket!” The Wanderer looks down at John and nod.  
He pulls out his Anti-Material Rifle and as soon as he does the soldier fires but being quick the Wanderer uses V.A.T.S. targets the rocket with a sixty percent chance of hitting he fires his gun and hits the rocket and after the explosion the soldier lies down dead.  
The Lone Wanderer helps up the Hex Killer and walks into the barn and opens a door into the house where Kenny sits in a chair in a poorly made Vault Suit bloodied up he looks up and says “Do you know who I am?! I’m the Lone Survivor!” He has a think southern accent and looks like a hillbilly. “People fell for this?” John said. “Well loads of people don’t remember what I look like.” Responds the Wanderer as he walks up towards ‘The Lone Survivor’ and says “They won’t any more.” Then shot him in the head.  
They hear a Vertibird starting and run outside to see them flying off.  
Back at The Flare the Wanderer and the Killer found a wandering doctor and got all the glass out of his eye, at least we think, and a blue eye patch from an old park. “You know you really didn’t need me.” Said John looking towards the Wanderer. “Hey if you didn’t shoot those guards I probably would’ve died, they had plasma weapons.” The Wanderer says while going to a Nuka-Cola machine and taking out two Nuka-Cola Quantums. “Maybe, maybe.” John says then sees a man in army fatigues and marine armor walking up towards them.  
The Wanderer took notice as well and drew his gun. “Who are you?” Called out the Wanderer.  
The stranger stopped and said “I’m your brother.”


	3. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Wanderer’s assumed Big Brother sends him to a settlement for a reason he doesn't know.  
> What could it be?

“Bullshit!” Said the Wanderer to the man who claimed to be his older brother. “I didn’t have a brother, my mom died during childbirth and I was an only child in 101.” The Brother looked a little annoyed but what did he expect out of the Lone Wanderer. “Listen,” Started the Brother, “I know that it sounds crazy but your mother wasn’t my mother!” The Brother tried convincing him but failed. “Yeah because you ain’t my brother. How did you even know I was one the Lone Wanderer, two in Kansas, and three with the Hex Killer?” He ended off gesturing towards John Kane who was staying out of it. “Hey I don’t got no part in this!” Stated John. “Anyway, it was nice working with ya Lone you can call me whenever you want but I’m going back into the bar.” He said backing away into the bar.  
It just left the Wanderer and the Brother. “So you gonna drop the act now that the Killers gone?” The Wanderer said getting more annoyed the more he looked at the Brother. “Listen before James-“ The Wanderer didn’t give him time to finish his sentence when he drawed his gun. “Don’t mention him.” Threatened 101. “Wait! Wait! Hear me out.” Protested the brother. “Before James met Cathrine he knew a lady named Karen but he left her 2 years after I was born because she was cheating on him.” The Wanderer closed his eyes and sighed. “Well, that was a good story... but you mention my mom as well so time to die.” He cocked his gun but before he could pull the trigger the Brother said something that made something in him click. “If you want to save your little sister you won’t pull the trigger!” He put his gun down and grabbed him by the shirt. “Ok, now your pushing it I know damn well I don’t have a little sister because if you didn’t get that memo my dad died during Project Purity.” He was thinking about possibilities that could’ve happened to get a little sister but the one that the Brother said didn’t cross his mind. “She was born on March, 22nd 2278 in the Commonwealth her mother is Madison Li.” The Wanderer let go of him.  
He suspected that Li once loved his father but I didn’t know James shared the same feelings plus they must have ‘done it’ while they were waiting for me to arrive at the Jefferson Memorial but that means that she may have been in the Commonwealth while he was anonymously working with the Railroad. Could she have been in the Institute and escaped before it blew? If so he was glad that the Minutemen destroyed the Institute and not the Maxson’s Brotherhood. “So,” said the Brother snapping Lone back to reality. “You trust me?” The Wanderer looked him in the eye. “I don’t, but I do believe your my brother and I have a sister.” Brother sighs but the Wanderer grabs his shoulder. “If you show one single ounce of betrayal. I’m killing you.” For some reason the Brother didn’t seem as nervous as he did before. “Don’t worry I’ll bring you somewhere that will change your mind. We just need your vertibird.” The Lone Wanderer was surprised that he knew about the vertibird he was given after he left the Brotherhood all the way back then.  
It was a vertibird that the Enclave used in the Capital Wasteland not the vertibirds that were found around the Commonwealth and on the Prydwen he called it ‘The Legacy’ it was dumb but the younger Wanderer liked it. How much does his Brother know about him?  
Couple hours later the Wanderer is flying to the coordinates that his Brother gave him with his Brother who was handcuffed in the co-pilot seat because he didn’t want him touching his stuff. “So what state are we going to?” Asked the Wanderer. “We’re clearly not in Kansas anymore.” His Brother looked at him. “Well you’ll see.” As soon as he said that the Wanderers Pip-Boy made a noise. Checking it, it says ‘DISCOVERED PEACHY WASTELAND’ the Wanderer realized where he was.  
What was left of the state of Georgia. “Really? Georgia? That’s the state we’re going to?” His Brother didn’t respond.  
Later the Vertibird lands in a wooded area with no structures or anything 2 miles away from there destination. “Why so far?” His brother asked rubbing his wrists. “You think locals would be friendly to a giant Vertibird?” He looks at him and responds. “I told the founder we’d arrive in a Vertibird.” For the first time in a long while the Lone Wanderer felt stupid. While the Wanderer was setting up a camp he looked back and saw his Brother walking away. “Hey! The towns that way!” The Wanderer yelled out gesturing towards the direction of the town. “I know! I need to talk to some friends first!” His Brother called out and started walking off again.  
The Wanderer was about to protest but decided to go ahead and head to the town.  
After walking about a mile on the rode that was near by he saw a Caravan going the opposite direction. One of the younger looking ones was reading a Wasteland Survival Guide. Ah the Wasteland Survival Guide, the Wanderer has fond memories of Megaton especially making the Wasteland Survival Guide and meeting Moria Brown. He sometimes thinks about going back to the Capital but he doesn’t feel like that will happen anytime soon. He didn’t even realize he was smiling to himself something he hadn’t done in probably 15 years. When he realized he was smiling he covered his mouth even though no one was around and even if someone was around they wouldn’t see his mouth because his mouth was already covered by his mask. He continued his trekking towards the town and his Pip-Boy made a sound and he looked at it. ‘DISCOVERED SURVIVORS’ SANCTUARY’ well he would’ve known that by the big blue and white letters that said so on the wall.  
He was walking towards the door but saw a to guards on watch towers he stopped and looked at them.  
One tipped his hat and gave a go ahead and the other one gave a thumbs up. “Nice people.” The Wanderer said to himself as he opened the door. He was surprised on how the town looked it had buildings that existed pre-war day and judging by the sign it used to be called Leesburg and it looks like they got a train working because there’s people unloading boxes. There was a woman in a purple sleeveless jacket and a blue shirt with red going down the arms she also had what look like a hat under her arm but it was hard to tell from looking at the back of her she also had black short hair and something on her arm. “Well hello there!” Someone said from behind.  
Turning around the Wanderer comes face to face to a black man in a blue dirty suit. “You are?” Questioned The Wanderer. “I’m the mayor of this town, Martin Bell!” He said quite cheerfully for someone in the wasteland but the Wanderer remembered that he was almost as cheerful as he was when he came out the Vault. “Well it was nice to meet you, Martin.” The Wanderer responded. “I’m a little busy so if you want me to go help you with something-“ Martin cut him off. “Oh I need no help, sir! We got all the help we needed already but if you want to be left alone I will leave you alone.” As the Mayor walked off Lone remembered what his Brother said about the founder. “Hey! Were you told about a Vertibird?” Martin looked confused but he looked like he remembered something. “Oh no mister! That would be the Founder.” Now it was his time to be confused. If the Mayor isn’t the Founder than who is? He didn’t have time to think because a train horned blared and he turn around and realized he was standing in the middle of the train tracks and backed off. He realized that the woman and the others were no longer unloading and didn’t know where they went.  
He walked into what he thought was a bar but turned out to be a normal looking restaurant but still was wondering if they sold alcohol.  
He sat down at a two party table and looked up and saw a sign calling it Rose Garden and a waitress walking up to him. “What would you like, sir?”  
It had just dawned on him that the people around here felt very pre-war for some odd reason. “I’ll have Vodka.” She smiles and said “Well you’re in luck we just started serving vodka and just got a shipment from a local factory that we got up and running!” It really seems that they can fix anything. When the Waitress came back he realized he couldn’t drink the vodka because of his mask and unless he wanted to show his face and potentially get caught by some faction his crossed he decided to go to the old bathroom and drink it in there.  
After he was done he came out the bathroom and saw that someone was in his seat. That someone being the lady he saw unloading those vodka crates off the train car and she was wearing the hat that she had under her arm. Turns out it was a tricorn hat which is odd since he doesn’t see many of those.  
Not wanting to make a bad impression on the town he decided to nicely ask her to get up. “Excuse me, miss?” She turned to look at him and the first two words that came to mind when he saw her face was Holy Shit.  
It was the Sole Survivor from the Commonwealth he hadn’t seen her in 15 years.  
“Outside. Please.” He said not really wanting to open up everything that had happened in the past 15 years in the middle of this restaurant.  
She hesitantly decided to go outside with him and when they went into the alleyway he took off his mask. “Holy shit!” She yelled, I guess great minds think alike. “You finally got here!” Now that wasn’t something he thought she would say. “What do you mean I finally got here?” He asked confused. “I’m the Founder of the town!” The Wanderer realized that it made sense Survivors Sanctuary was a give away so was Rose Garden since Rose is her last name. “So you found her.” Said someone behind him. He turns around and sees his Brother. “Wow your face is banged up.” His Brother commented so the Wanderer quickly put up his mask. “That’s rude.” Said the Survivor. “Anyway y’all catch up I’m going to buy some supplies for the trip.” The Wanderer’s Brother said walking off once again.  
Later in an old pre-war house that is now inhabited by the Sole Survivor the Lone Wanderer and Sole Survivor sat in the living room. “So are you still the Minutemen General?” The Wanderer asked while the Survivor was taking a sip of Whiskey. “No,” she started when she put down the whiskey. “I resigned and passed it down to Preston Garvey and continued being mayor of this Sanctuary while Sturges became the Mayor of Sanctuary Hills.” The Wanderer started laughing. “Really? Garvey is General and Sturges is Mayor?” Sole rolled her eyes. “Well Preston is still General I Marcy Long is Mayor-“ She wasn’t even done talking when he started laughing again. “That bitch is Mayor?” The Wanderer hadn’t laughed this much in 25 years. “She’s not like that anymore! She’s really nice now.” The Survivor protested. “So is Shaun still with you?” The Wanderer asked her but she shifted in her seat and looked very uncomfortable. “I... I put him up for adoption.” She confessed. “I couldn’t live with the guilt of the real Shaun’s death and I couldn’t keep pretending like he was my real son.” The Wanderer stopped her right there. “You don’t need to talk about it more. I know it probably hurts to talk about it.” There was a silence between them for a couple minutes until the Survivor broke it. “Anyway what have you been doing?” The Wanderer sighed he hadn’t really done much except helping out some small groups and bounties and he already told her about the Hex Killer story. “Nothing much just Wandering.” He joked and remembered something. “Remember Miami?” The Survivor lit up. “Yeah! I was coming back from Miami when I founded this place because the locals had no place to go and became mayor a year later.” They were going to talk about their time in Miami until the Wanderer’s Brother walked in with a new get up that looked to be a dress shirt and pants with a leather jacket on with bags of food and ammunition and threw something towards the Wanderer which he didn’t have time to catch because it hit him in the face.  
“Pack your bags Vault Dwellers we’re going to DC.”  



	4. Where The Broken Heart Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Wanderer wanted to happen

“Get up! Get up!” A familiar male voice echoed through the Wanderer’s head. “Come on we ain’t losing you just yet!” Echoed another familiar voice but this time was a female. “Hold on!” Echoed another male voice. “I found a stimpak on the Talon Company Mercs that ambushed us!” But before the Wanderer could even think why Talon Company was anywhere near the state of Georgia he woke greeting straight up and gasping for air.  
He looked at the ground and noticed he was in Power Armour? ‘I haven’t worn Power Armour since I left the Brotherhood?’ Wanderer thought but before he could ponder more someone got his attention. “Hey buddy welcome back to the land of the living!” Lone looked up and saw the familiar face of Knight Captain Colvin? “Yeah, wouldn’t want a repeat of Project Purity!” He looked over to Paladin Glade? ‘This doesn’t make sense’ thought the Wanderer.  
‘If they’re here and I’m here-‘ the Wanderer cuts himself off. “Wait! Did you say Project Purity was 5 years ago?” Glade looked confused. “Yeah, because it was. You losing track of time Sentinel?” ‘Sentinel?’ He thought you himself. ‘Wait if I’m in the Capital and I’m Sentinel that means Owyn isn’t El-‘ While he was thinking he didn’t notice that someone had crouched down to his level but snapped out when she said “Hey Shawn you alright?” Only one other person used his first name other than people in the vault but that would be impossible.  
He looked up to see the impossible, Sarah Lyons. ‘This doesn’t make sense.’ He kept telling himself which was true it doesn’t make sense after all she died in 2278 the same year Owyn Lyons died but how is she here?  
“Hey Shawn? You’re crying.” The Wanderer hadn’t realized that he was crying but when he did he quickly wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry, Sarah I just-“ Sarah cut him off. “Yeah I know you’re probably real shaken up after that Talon Merc threw that grenade at your feet. Luckily you survived and we have T-45 thank for that.” She said knocking on the torso armor piece. “Jesus Christ guys get a room!” He looked and saw Paladin Kodiak standing next to who he assumed was Knight Captain Gallows. “Yes I would like to get back to The Citadel. The Scribes can handle this site from here.” ‘Yeah that’s Irving’ thought the Wanderer.  
Suddenly Lone heard a loud bang and woke up realizing he was dreaming. “God fucking damn it!” He yelled get up from the seating area in the train car he was in startling the lady with sunglasses, a hat, and a scarf covering her face. “Sorry miss.” The Wanderer apologized. “No sir I should apologize I closed the door way too hard.” So that was the bang. “Were you angry because you were having a good dream?” Asked the lady, for some reason it seemed like everyone from Survivors’ Sanctuary was super nice but Vault Dwellers never really have good luck when comes to those towns. “No, it was a god damn nightmare.” Responded the Wanderer. The lady shifted in her seat and grabbed a book that look post war. “I’m sorry to hear that, mister?” She said. “Your not getting my name lady.” He said bluntly and the lady nodded as she looked at her book. ‘A Lone Wanderer Biography’ wait what? “Miss, who wrote that book?” The Wanderer asked very confused because he had never done a interview with anyone. Hell he avoided Diamond City after the Commonwealth figured out he was there so he wouldn’t get harassed by Piper or that Detective Valentine cause I heard he was making a case on The Mysterious Stranger, aren’t we all. “It was written by a lady in Megaton I don’t think you’ll know the town.” Ah the irony. “I lived there once.” She tilted her head. “Oh? Well you’ll know who I’m talking about then, her name is Moria Brown she ran Craterside Supply.” The Wanderer checked his Pip-Boy to what day it was because apparently it was Throwback Thursday. “Yeah I know her. Me and her friends back in the day.” He said leaning back in his seat remembering once again about all the stuff she put him through. “I’m only half way done with the book but to me the Lone Wanderer seems to be such a nice and caring person.” The Wanderer sighed thinking about how much he’s changed over the past 25 years since he left the Vault. “Yeah? Well I wish I was like him.” The lady bookmarked her page and placed it down on the black seats. “I’m sure you are mister.” As soon as she said that his Brother came through the door. “We got a situation!” He looked panicked like he just saw a group of raiders.  
He wished he hadn’t thought that because “There’s a group of raiders trying to get on the train!” The Wanderer grabbed his NCR Anti-Material Rifle and went to head out the door but was stopped by the lady. “Wait! Maybe I could-“ She was cut off by the Wanderer’s Brother. “Sorry ma’am but we’re trained we can do this.” The Wanderer’s Brother said but confused by how he said we’re.  
The only one that was trained in military like training was The Wanderer in the BoS and the NCR. So where has his Brother trained?  
They headed out and went on top of the train car and sure enough there was some raiders in two semi-trucks. The Lone Wanderer fired a shot through the drivers seat of the car but they programmed it with auto-drive so there were no drivers. “Smart for raiders.” Said the Wanderer and his Brother responded with. “Not smart enough and chucked a grenade into the front of the car causing it to swerve off course and explode. They didn’t notice that the second truck got all the raiders off and they would’ve died if the Sole Survivor didn’t pop out the train car and blast one with her Automatic Laser Musket.  
Seeing the red glare and hearing the loud bangs of the musket caused them to notice the rest of the raiders but they had no cover and the only other thing the Wanderer had was his silenced 10mm pistol. His Brother came with a laser rifle so he had a better weapon. “Ah, fuck it.” Said the Wanderer and started running up to where the Raiders and Sole Survivor were and started blasting the raiders.  
First raider’s head blew off, second one fell off the train, third raider took one to the neck, and the fourth one unluckily got shot in the groin. “Ok that’s a low blow even for you.” The Sole Survivor commented and the Lone Wanderer shrugged but there is still three more.  
The Sole Survivor disintegrated one and when they both went to shoot the other two the Wanderer’s Brother beat them both to it. They turned around to his Brother and he gave a thumbs up and as soon as he did the other truck drove right off a cliff side and exploded.  
They got inside and the Sole Survivor told everyone that everything was ok.  
The Wanderer returned to his train car room but the lady was gone including her stuff expect for the biography. “Hey Sole!” Called the Wanderer. She came over and put her hands on her hips. “Yeah? What is it?” He grabbed the book and showed it to her. “The lady in my train car left her book I was wondering where she went?” She looked confused like he just lied to her. “There was no lady? I made sure you got a room by yourself because I know you’d rather be alone.” Baffled the Wanderer look in disbelief. “Wha- what? But she was here she had a scarf, hat, and sunglasses.” The Survivor shook her head. “No we didn’t let anyone on fitting that description.” The Wanderer was gonna ask something else but the train stopped and his Brother popped out from the other train car.  
“Hey kids we’re in the Capital Wasteland! Let’s go!”


	5. Lone Star Shine Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lived in the Vault, but didn’t die in it.

After the Lone Wanderer took his Vertibird off the train he, his brother, and the Sole Survivor headed off towards the DC Area. The Capital Wasteland was just as the Wanderer remembered.  
Green skies, and black earth but the trees looked more lively than last time. “Hey, bro-“ The Wanderer was quickly interrupted by his Brother. “Call me Colonel.” The Wanderer looked at him blankly. “Ok, so the first town we’ll be at will be Megaton judging by my map.” The Colonel chuckled. “Things have changed Wanderer.” When the Wanderer was going to ask him what he was talking about he noticed that it had gotten brighter. Looking to his other side he saw a big glowing yellow sign reading ‘VAULT 101’ and on a plaque near by said ‘Home of the Lone Wanderer.’ “I didn’t think they’d turn it into a town.” The Wanderer said in disbelief. “Well they made it a town but rarely anyone moves in.” Started the Colonel. “It’s mostly for people to hangout or rent a room instead of buying one.” The Sole Survivor started walking towards it and said. “Come on! I wanna see the ‘Lone Wanderer’ was born!”   
The Lone Wanderer didn’t like this. “So you expect me to just walk into a place I haven’t been in for 25 years? Do you know how many people I had crushes on in this Vault? How many people I pissed off?” Sole Survivor shook her head but headed in anyway where the old wood door used to be.  
Lone Wanderer sighed, grabbed the one strap on the backpack he had on, and started to catch up with her. They were in cave area when they realized that Colonel didn’t follow them but they didn’t feel like going after him.  
There were two guards at the front of the vault and they told them to head on in.  
The Wanderer was hesitant to go inside. He hadn’t been in the Vault for 25 years since he was banished, which he’s still upset about.  
The Sole Survivor put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he finally decided to step back into Vault 101.  
They walked into a room leading to the atrium where a guard was standing at his post. The Wanderer immediately recognized him as Officer Armstrong the guard that greeted him when Vault 101 had trouble on the home front.  
“What’s your business in Vault 101?” Armstrong asked the two vault dwellers. The Wanderer was going to speak before the Survivor cut him off. “We are here to see the Lone Wanderer’s home!” Armstrong let out a chuckle and shook his head. “I remember when tourists would come see this place because of the Lone Wanderer about 20 or so years ago.” The Wanderer sighed. He didn’t like the attention he got for the stuff he did back then, even the good attention. “Yeah, anyway is there a bar? Maybe some workstations?” The Wanderer questioned and Armstrong nodded. “There’s signs to the dining area and the workbenches and trading posts are at an old makeshift shooting range.” The shooting range was a very good memory for the Lone Wanderer but before he had time to remember those times Armstrong had a question. “Wait, your voice sounds familiar. Have you visited 101 before?” Lone got alerted by this because if Armstrong figures out who he is then it’ll cause a panic in the Vault and it spread into the Capital Wasteland and maybe to the rest of the Wasteland and then everyone will come after him but Sole interrupted those panicked thoughts.  
“Nope, this is our first time! You probably recognize his voice because he was a trader a long time ago!” Armstrong seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded and they went on into the atrium.  
The atrium had a lot of travelers in it probably some traders and maybe some tourists.  
“I thought the Lone Wanderer didn’t lose their cool?” Teased the Survivor. “I don’t lose my cool.” Claimed the Wanderer. “Oh sure you didn’t! It’s not like it was all over your face!” The Wanderer sighed. “Mary, I have a mask on, shut up.” Sole only chuckled in response.  
While Sole went to explore around the Vault, Lone went and explored the dining area where the bar was. Walking in nothing had really changed and they even still had the Mr. Handy, Andy.  
Lone put his backpack in a booth and sat on a stool and was about to order a drink but a thought came to mind. ‘Would Andy immediately recognize my voice since he’s a robot?’ Since this was a possibility he wrote down what he wanted and showed it to Andy. “Ah, can’t talk huh? Well there’s nothing wrong with being mute! I’ll get you your vodka, sir!” Andy said in his Mr. Handy voice box. Andy put it on the counter and the Wanderer grabbed it and opened it but realized that he had a mask on and can’t take it off in public so he decide to go into a room where no one was but when he went to get up and bumped into a lady in a jacket and smelled like jet and psycho so was probably a raider or former raider. “Hey! Watch where your going dickhead!” The lady yelled. The Wanderer stayed quiet because he’s still in earshot of Andy so you just gave a thumbs up. She didn’t like that. “Who the fuck are you? Vault Boy?” She said then smacked the bottle out of his hand and without hesitation Lone grabbed her collar and held her against a wall and when he was about to punch her someone grabbed his arm. “Alright! Break it up!” He turned around to see who grabbed his arm and who said that and saw Susie Mack in a officer uniform. He let go of the assumed raider and she went to run off but was stopped and arrested by the guards.  
“You’re probably wondering why you’re being let off the hook?” Susie asked and he nodded getting nervous wondering if Armstrong actually knew who he was. “I saw that she instigated the fight after she knocked the bottle out of your hand so you’re getting off on a warning.” The Wanderer sighed and Susie went back to patrolling the vault. He decided he no longer wanted a drink.  
He went out the cafeteria and bumped into someone again and luckily it was a certain vault dweller and not another raider. “Hey! What’s the rush?” She asked with a smile. ‘She looked like she‘s had fun.’ Thought Lone and sighed. “Nothing just pissed because some lady knocked my vodka bottle out of my hand.” Sole chuckled. “Aw, did someone not get there daily alcohol intake?” He blankly stared at her and with a straight face said. “Ha. Ha.” In which Sole chuckled again.  
They started to head to the old shooting range where the trading post were but before they got there they were stopped by someone. “Hello! You two look like you need a haircut!” ‘Oh no.’  
They looked at the man who just stopped in front of them, the one and only “coolest” Tunnel Snake, Butch DeLoria. Lone didn’t want to deal with an old friend at the moment so he went to say no thanks but Sole decided to say something. “Aren’t you Butch DeLoria?” ‘Please learn your shut your mouth Mary.’  
“The one and only! You know I once traveled with the Lone Wanderer, I mean I still wander but I’m just chilling here for now.” ‘Oh great he’s using me to get fame.’ “Listen we’d like to get to the trading posts please?” Lone butted in and Butch looked puzzled. “Have I met you before?” Lone sighed and said very harshly. “No.” Butch put his hands up in defense and under his breath said “Ok, jeez” and walked off. “That was rude.” Sole said smacking Lone’s arm. “I didn’t want to deal with him because he falls in the list of people I liked in this vault and I tracked with him.” Sole smirked. “Ooooh, who’s the other ones?” He ignored her and started walking off towards the trading posts.  
After buying a couple of ammo and other useful resources Lone remembered that he left his bag in the cafeteria. “Rose, I’ll be right back.” He told Sole and she nodded and started chatting with one of the traders. When he got to the cafeteria his bag was gone and whoever took it will also be gone. He left the cafeteria and saw a sign that said “If an item has been lost talk to the Overseer!” With a picture of Vault Girl on it. ‘This is going to be interesting.’ He thought. He made his way towards the Overseer’s office but before he went in he hesitated and thought about if he should go in but ultimately made his decision and opened the door.  
“Hello, Miss Overseer?” Amata turned away from the window and looked at the man who just opened the door. “Can I help you, sir?” Amata questioned the Wanderer. “Um...” he said awkwardly walking towards the desk. “I lost a backpack with one strap. It’s blue and has a picture of a lamp on it.” Almodovar’s eyes went wide and then looked down to behind her desk. “Yes, I know what you’re looking for.” She grabbed it from under the desk and put it down on it. Lone said thank you and went to grab it and saw it was opened. “It’s opened Overseer.” He said looking up at her. “I know, because Officer Gomez found something very interesting in it.” She said reaching back under the Overseer’s desk and grabbing a blue jumpsuit with a 101 on it. The Lone Wanderer was as shocked as Amata was because he had no idea that his jumpsuit was in his backpack. Before he could make up a reason why he had a vault suit with a 101 on it he was embraced in a hug, something he hadn’t had in a very long time. “Welcome home, Shawn. I missed you.” Amata said tearfully. “Alright, Amata you’re going make me cry break the hug, please.” Amata chuckled and broke the hug, looked at him and said. “Take off your mask, you don’t need to hide it from me.” He was hesitant but he pulled down his mask and Amata gave a look of pity and put a hand on the side of his face when she saw the scars on his face. “What has the world done to you?” The Wanderer put a hand over Amata’s. “Many things, Amata.” They stood there in silence in what felt like hours before Amata broke the silence by backing away and asking. “Do you know what today is or did you just come in the vault by coincidence?” Lone was confused. “It’s just Thursday?” She looked down and chuckled. “It’s July 13th. Your birthday.” Lone wasn’t aware about his birthday. He hadn’t really kept track of his birthday since his NCR days. “Ah, I kinda forgot when my birthday was.” Amata went to a box in the corner of the room and took another box out of it and gave it you. “You kept a box in a box?” The Wanderer said sarcastically causing Amata the let out a chuckle. “Just open it.” Amata said and Lone opened it and saw a lab coat. His father’s lab coat. He held it and dropped the box. This is when Shawn started to cry. “I kept it in here since I became Overseer.” Amata said putting a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Amata.” The Wanderer said wiping away his tears. “I have to go.” He said and she nodded and handed him his backpack with his vault suit in it. He put the lab coat in the backpack, threw it over his shoulder and put up his mask. “Goodbye, Amata.” He said before walking out the door. “Goodbye, Shawn.” She said in a sad tone.  
Going into the Atrium he saw the Sole Survivor standing there waiting for him. “Woah, have you been crying?” The Wanderer nodded in response. “I had a talk with Amata.” The Survivor mouthed an ‘oh’ in response and they headed to the exit. They passed Officer Armstrong and he said “Have a nice day Mr. Smith.” Which made him stop and look at him and the response Armstrong gave was a smirk. They continued to the exit and finally got outside to the semi-fresh air. “I wonder where your brother went?” Questioned the Sole Survivor. A question that was answered when they turned a corner and saw him chatting with two men. Two men in Enclave Officer uniforms. The conversation shortly ended when they heard the Lone Wanderer cock his 10mm. Pistol.


	6. Those Dear Hearts and Gentle People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Wanderer and Sole Survivor head to The Citadel and run into some old friends

“You mind introducing us to your new friends, Colonel?” The Wanderer said gesturing towards the two frightened Enclave officers with his silenced 10mm. The Colonel shaking nervously started to explain himself.   
“Look, Shawn-“ He stopped when the Lone Wanderer whipped the gun aiming in his direction and stated.   
“Do NOT use my name.” The Colonel nodded and continued.   
“Lone Wanderer, we are apart of a Enclave rebel group fighting against the new President.” The Wanderer chuckled and spoke his head.   
“Enclave rebel group? Fighting against a President? Come on you Enclave fuckers are all the same. Loyal like dogs to your leaders if they’re human and I’m guessing your President is human because I doubt you’d make another mistake like Eden.” After he was done one of the Enclave officers ran away and the last thing they heard was the sounds of V.A.T.S. activating on the Wanderer’s Pip-Boy before getting shot in the head. That caused the Colonel to hurry up with a way to get out of this situation.  
“Listen! The Brotherhood of Steel helps us! If you go to The Citadel they’ll back us up!” The Wanderer paused for a minute, put his gun down, and walked towards the Colonel grabbing his shirt.   
“The only reason I’m going through with this is because of the sister I might have. Now how about you go ahead and get a head start.” He pushed him away and he fell on his back but quickly got up and started to leave with the other officer he was with as fast as they could.  
“You think he’s telling the truth?” The Sole Survivor asked walking up to him.   
“I don’t know if he’s telling the truth about anything!” The Wanderer yelled out kicking a rock. He sighed and holstered his pistol. “Come on, we’re gonna stop by Megaton and then GNR then we’re going to Citadel.” The Survivor nodded following him towards Megaton. On their way they saw signs talking about the Brotherhood “rebuilding” the Capital but the Wanderer was skeptical. The Brotherhood never really showed interest in rebuilding.  
When the entrance to Megaton opened no one was their to greet them which the Wanderer liked. The Sheriff doesn’t need to greet everyone who visits.   
“Is this the town that has a nuke in it?” The Survivor asked the Wanderer and he looked at her like she was stupid because they were in eyesight of the bomb.   
“Nope, totally not the town, you’re thinking of New Reno.” The Wanderer said sarcastically walking up a ramp.   
“Come on! I didn’t see it!” Sole Survivor defended behind him.   
“Maybe you’re the one that needs glasses Mary.” joked Lone. Sole giggled and punched him in the arm.   
“Oh, shut up!” She looked up and saw a sign ‘Craterside Supplies’ it said.   
“We’re stocking up again?” Lone stared at the door and exhaled.   
“No, I’m meeting up with an old friend.” Opening the door he heard more friendly voices than he thought he’d hear.  
“Alright Moria that’s all. Here’s the caps.” Said a man in a coat and hat.  
“Tell Duncan I said hi! Okay?” Said a cheerful woman in a jumpsuit.  
The man in the coat turned around and upon seeing Sole his eyes went wide.   
“Mary?!” The man yelled.   
“MacCready?!” Sole yelled back and hugged him.   
“I haven’t seen you in 15 years!” Sole breaks the hug and turns to the Wanderer and asked him.  
“How’d you know he’d be here?” MacCready looked at me and held his gun more firmly.   
‘Oh thanks Mary, ya spooked him’ thought Lone.   
“I didn’t know he was hear.” The Wanderer quickly said so MacCready could calm down. “But, it is good to see you turn more and more into a mungo MacCready.” MacCready looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.   
“Wait, what? How do you...” The Lone Wanderer pulled down his mask so MacCready could recognize him but when he pulled it off anxiety filled his brain because he didn’t have any scars and didn’t have a beard but then again he didn’t have much of beard in the first place so maybe he would recognize him then again the only other times they talked were during Lone’s time in the Brotherhood and then his time in the Railroad but then-   
“Shawn!? Holy sh-shoot!” Exclaimed MacCready.   
‘Oh good he recognized me.’ Before MacCready could even approach Lone someone beat him to it.   
“Oh my god! It’s been so long since I’ve seen my favorite assistant!” The lady behind the counter had engulfed the Wanderer in a bear hug.   
“Yeah I missed you too Moria, but did ya have to jump over the counter?” Moria backed away from the hug and cupped Lone’s face.   
“Look at you! So different from the man who stumbled into my shop all those years ago!” Sole cleared her throat.   
“Maybe we could hurry this up Shawn? We do have to get to the Citadel.”   
‘Why’s Mary acting weird?’ Thought the Wanderer but those were interrupted when MacCready mentioned so important info. “You’re trying to get to the Citadel? Is it because of the Enclave situation?” Lone and Sole looked at each other.   
“Wait, you know about the Enclave being around?” Asked the Wanderer.   
“Yeah. It’s pretty common knowledge in the Commonwealth, and Capital Wasteland. The Minutemen help the Brotherhood with info and this is only theories but people suspect people from inside the Enclave are working with the Brotherhood of Steel as well. Also Minuteman Radio accidentally caught a transmission between the BoS and NCR. Whatever NCR is.” Lone and Sole were in shock because they didn’t know how big the situation was.   
“This is crazy,” Lone started “the NCR? The Minutemen? If the situation is this big the Fallout will be all over the Country!” MacCready nodded.   
“Why do you think I’m helping out? Me and Duncan moved to the Commonwealth so we could help out the Minutemen a couple years back. Also what’s NCR?” The Wanderer went to the weapons workbench and starting tinkering with his Hunting Rifle.   
“A faction in New California and the Mojave.” The Wanderer grabbed Sole’s 10mm from her holster and started tinkering with it.   
“I don’t remember you asking to tinker with MY gun.” The Survivor said a little annoyed but not enough to do something about it.   
“Because I didn’t.” Lone said handing back the pistol to her.  
While Sole was checking what he did to her pistol she noticed some books on a shelf. Getting closer she read the title on the cover ‘Lone Wanderer.’   
“You have book written about you?” Sole asked turning to the Wanderer, who was just getting up from the workbench.   
“Oh yeah, Moria I need to ask you about that.” The Wanderer said crossing his arms and turning to Moria.   
“Oh! I wrote it five years ago! It’s a great seller.” Lone nodded and got closer.   
“What information did you put in that book, Brown?” He said in a stern voice.   
“Oh not that much about you! Just the stuff you did for the Capital.” Moria said cheerfully. “No personal info?” He asked.   
“Nope! Not even your gender!” She answered. “Good.” Said the Wanderer.   
“Anyway we’ll be on our way it was nice seeing y’all.” The Wanderer waved heading towards the door.   
“It was nice seeing you again MacCready! Oh, nice to see you as well Moria.” Sole said but wasn’t as enthusiastic when saying bye to Moria.  
Heading out the door they heard a commotion at the bar area.   
“We should check it out.” Requested the Survivor, concern in her voice.   
“Mary, we can’t. We need to get to the Citadel.” The Wanderer said but Sole was already tugging on Lone’s arm to go to the Saloon. Lone let out a sigh and started heading to the saloon with Sole.  
When entering the Saloon everything stopped apparently they had been partying and they didn’t appreciate how hard Lone opened the door. When everything went back to normal Sole convinced Lone to get drinks. They sat down at the bar which had no one sitting at it surprisingly and wait for the bartender.   
“Alright what do you two want?” Said a ghoul putting his hands on the counter.   
“Gob? Ya still work the at Moriarty’s Saloon?” The Wanderer asked which pissed off Gob. “Hey! Can’t you read? The sign out front clearly says Gob’s Saloon and don’t every mention his name in here again! Your lucky this is your first time here, smoothskin, or I would’ve got Nova to throw you off the balcony!” Gob yelled to Lone.   
“Wow, Shawn. Way to greet someone. Old friend of yours?” Sole asked sarcastically but Lone was more upset that Sole used his real name in public.   
“Wait a minute. Shawn? Old friend? No it can’t be, is that you smoothskin?” Gob asked in disbelief.   
“Yeah Gob it’s me but keep it down. You probably know my bounty price.” Lone whispered.   
“Oh yeah, kid, I know. Every time someone puts up your bounty posters in here I always take it down and ban them. You won’t imagine how many of those posters are in my room.” Gob whispered back handing him a vodka.   
“I’ll have wine.” Sole asked Gob.   
“Who’s this? You got a girlfriend now, Shawn?” Sole and Lone turned red and said “No” in unison.   
“This is Mary. You heard of the Sole Survivor, Gob?” Gob looked at her with wide eyes and said.   
“Holy shit. I’ve got two of the most dangerous people in the wasteland in my bar.” While saying that it had gotten late and everyone was starting to clear out of the bar.   
“So what happened to... him?” Asked the Wanderer.   
“It’s fine. You get a pass to say Moriarty in here. He got arrested a couple years back for being a slaver by a group of Brotherhood Soldiers. I think the leader was wearing a cowboy hat?” Gob said cleaning a glass and a woman walked down the stairs.   
“Gob, it’s after hours. Why do you still have customers in the Saloon?” She asked.   
“Oh Nova! You won’t believe it! It’s Shawn! Remember him? He was the Lone Wanderer!” Gob said pointing at Lone.   
“I’m still the Lone Wanderer.” Lone said coldly. “Well, shit I thought you died after you left the Capital all those years ago.” Nova said sitting on the counter.   
“Wait. What happened to the guy who got arrested?” Sole asked Gob.   
“Don’t know. Never saw him again. Probably rotting in some secret Brotherhood prison in Appalachia or something. All I know he deserves whatever he got.” Said Gob who looked visibly upset.   
“Hey, maybe we should stop talking about him.” Lone suggested and everyone agreed. After talking some more Sole and Lone finally decided to leave Megaton and head towards GNR and then The Citadel.   
“Be careful around these tunnels.” Warned the Wanderer while walking through the Metro. They faced many ghouls and molerats through the Metro but finally made it to the exit to Chevy Chase. Lone stopped and examined the area, looking down the alley. Sole walked up towards where he was standing.   
“You ok?” Lone looked towards her.   
“Yeah, it’s just...” he looked back down the alleyway. “This is where I met Sarah.”  
“Your Brotherhood of Steel friend?” Sole pondered. She remembered that he told her of a Sarah Lyons years ago.  
“Yeah... anyway let’s get to GNR.” Lone said. They walked down the alleys and ruined buildings and ran into two Brotherhood Knights guarding the doors of the school area.  
“Fuck.” Commented the Wanderer.  
“Leave! Civilians are not aloud on Brotherhood of Steel property!” One warned.  
“Wait, I recognize the girl. She’s the Sole Survivor from the Commonwealth.” The other stated. “Sorry for the stop go on ahead, Sentinel.” Sole and the Wanderer walked up towards the steps of GNR and ringed the buzzer.  
“What’d you want civies?” The woman on the intercom asked.  
“I’m looking for Three Dog.” Lone answered.  
“Sorry, Three Dog has been missing for over a decade.”  
“What? Three Dog is missing?”  
“Wait I remember!” Sole said. “I was here once a couple of years ago helping these people called the Good Fighters and I read on a terminal that he went missing. I even found his jacket.”  
Lone looked at the intercom and sighed. “We’ll be leaving, Thank you.” Lone and Sole walked down the steps towards the direction of The Citadel.  
“So what is The Citadel?” Asked Sole trying to get Lone’s mind off of Three Dog.  
“The Citadel is the base of operations of the Capital Wasteland chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. They occupied it when they arrived from California and Lyons decided to stay and help the wastelanders. It’s also what remains of The Pentagon.” Lone explained.  
“Yeah I heard from Danse that Lyons turned the Brotherhood into a charity.”  
“Danse was a Maxson loyalist he’d say whatever Maxson would say.” Lone said coldly. “I never understood why the Brotherhood hated helping people so much, I get that reserving technology is important but how come no body thought of doing both?”  
Sole agreed with what Lone said. When she first joined the Brotherhood she was still fresh out of the vault so she wasn’t really thinking about the morals of the Brotherhood.  
They had just crossed the bridge to The Citadel and approached the guard at the front entrance.  
“Head on in.” Said the guard. “We were informed of a man and woman with Pip-Boys arriving.”  
They passed the guard and opened the door. “It appears that the Colonel wasn’t lying.” Lone mumbled under his breath. Lone than looked around the court yard. It was just like he remembered it except more people and they were people wearing T-60 Power Armor and strangely some in T-51 Power Armor. A man in a Scribe cloak walked up to the Vault Dwellers.  
“Hello! I’m Scribe Allen. It’s nice to meet you.” He had an Australian accent and wore glasses.  
“I’ll escort you to wear you need to be.”  
“No need Allen, I’ve been here before just tell me where I need to be.” Lone declined his offer.  
“Sorry but there’s no way you’ve been here before unless you were a Brotherhood of Steel member in the Capital Wasteland and I just heard you came from the Georgia area.”  
“Correct, I was a Brotherhood of Steel member under both Elder Lyons’ in 2277. I was a member of Lyons’ Pride as well and held the rank of Sentinel until I left in late 2278.” Lone explained taking off his holotag and showing it to the Scribe. It read:  
Smith,  
Shawn A.  
Sentinel  
B Pos  
Lone Wanderer  
Allen looked at the tag and back to Lone.  
“Holy shit, it is you! Sure you can go ahead, sir. You need to go towards the Great Hall.” Then Allen backed off, strangely smirking.  
“Thank you.” Lone said putting his tag back on. Sole looked down at Lone.  
“Do you always gotta be rude to people?” She said.  
“I said thank you didn’t I?” Lone sarcastically responded.  
“Tellement grossier.” Sole chuckled.  
“Well, the blood type might be wrong they never actual did a test.” Lone remarked while they headed towards the Citadel B Wing where the Great Hall was according to Lone’s memory. He turned out to be wrong.  
“Oh right, this is the barracks area not the Great Hall.” Lone thought aloud. “Meaning the Great Hall is in the A Wing.” After he said that someone had bumped into him.  
“Hey watch it.” Lone warned.  
The man who had bumped into him wore a cowboy hat and a big iron on his hip.  
“Mason?” Lone asked.  
“Alex?” He asked, Alexander was the Lone Wanderer’s middle name which only a select few people knew about, The Sole Survivor, Amata Almodovar, Butch DeLoria, and the man they had ran into also known as Courier Six.   
“Holy shit! I knew that two people with Pip-Boys would be showing up but I didn’t think it would be y’all!” Exclaimed the Courier giving both of them a fist bump.  
“So what they got you doing in The Citadel?” Asked Sole.  
“I lead a team called Courier’s Caravan and I handle most situations in the Capital Wasteland and I’m helping with the whole Enclave situation with the other Elder and the Enclave Rebels.” The Courier explained.  
“Wait, other Elder?” Lone asked confused.  
“Yeah, an Elder from New California came to the Capital Wasteland with a bunch a guys from their ranks.” The Courier said. “He offered to help the people of the wasteland while Maxson does the reserving technology gig.” Lone was surprised Maxson let this other Elder do anything here. Before he could ask more the intercom turned on.  
“Attention to the people who need to be intending the meeting in the Great Hall must hurry the meeting is about to start.”  
The two Vault Dwellers and Courier headed towards the Great Hall and on arrival they saw Elder Maxson, The new Elder, the remaining members of Lyons’ Pride, and the members of Courier’s Caravan.  
“Welcome Sentinel Bryant, and Sentinel Rose? It’s a pleasant surprise to see you here.” Said Elder Maxson. He than looked at Lone, who still had his beanie and mask on so nobody in the room had recognized him yet.  
“And who might you be?” Maxson asked coldly, like steel. Lone than took off his beanie and pulled down his mask earning surprised faces and audible gasps.  
“Y’all look like you’ve seen a ghost.”


End file.
